This invention relates to alpha-olefin polymerization and particularly relates to a catalyst system which eliminates the formation of fibrous polymer.
The polymerization of alpha-olefins to normally-solid, substantially crystalline polymers using hydrocarbon-soluble catalysts comprising transition metal halides, oxyhalides, alkyoxyhalides, aryloxyhalides, alkoxides or aryloxides and Group II or III metal organics is now well-known in the art. During olefin polymerization by such methods as the vapor phase polymerization process described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,448, 3,965,083, 3,970,611 and 3,971,768, incorporated herein by reference, or bulk or slurry processes, fibrous polymer can form which can tangle into a mass, referred to as a "bird's nest," which can force shutdown of the polymerization system. A method to eliminate the formation of such fibrous polymers and thus eliminate unnecessary plant shutdowns is needed in the industry.